Saga del Equilibrio: Parte 1: Nacimiento del Atardecer
by Heart Imaginator
Summary: Sunset Shimmer se ve obligada a regresar a Equestria, donde entraña amistad con Starlight Glimmer. A la vez que Equestria se ve afectada tras el ataque a las dos princesas.
1. El regreso del Atardecer Primera Parte

**El regreso del atardecer. Parte 1.**

El sol iba saliendo tranquilamente mientras una chica caminaba hacia Canterlot High School. Tenia piel dorada con una cabellera roja y amarilla. Vestía un jeans vintage con detalle en amarillo, el cual compartía con sus botas negras y chaqueta del mismo color. Usaba una blusa turquesa debajo de la chaqueta y tenia ojos del mismo color. Si, no había dudas, era Sunset Shimmer. La chica llega a Canterlot High pensativa por lo ocurrido el día anterior en la casa de Celestia y Luna.

Flashback:

 _Sunset estaba jugando junto a Luna unos videojuegos nuevos que le llegaron a esta. La ex-equina se quedaba ahi desde que descubrieron que dormía en el centro estudiantil. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche._

 _-Luna, por que todavía no llega Celestia a la casa- pregunto Sunset sin despegar su vista de la pantalla del televisor- ya es de noche y no llega._

 _-No lo se. Cuando pase por su oficina me dijo que tenia que revisar unos papeles, le ofrecí ayudarla pero me pidió que mejor viniera, ya que hoy llegaban los videojuegos- le contesto Luna, que tampoco despegaba su vista de la pantalla- ¡Yeah, te gane otra vez!_

 _-4 de 7- le dijo Sunset con ojos de reto._

 _-Bien, pero...- le iba a responder Luna pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose- Tia, al fin llegas. Nos tenias preocupadas._

 _-Lo siento, Lulu. No me di cuenta de la hora- le contesta Celestia sin emoción._

 _-Quieres comer algo, hay brócoli con sofrito de tomate en el refrigerador- le ofrece Luna a Celestia pero esta le responde- Tranquila, comí algo en el camino._

 _Ok- le contesta Luna para seguir en su videojuego._

 _-Sunset- le habla Celestia a la chica de pelo rojiamarillo- ve a mi oficina mañana después del almuerzo. Avísale a tus amigas también- le hablo a Sunset y esta se quedo sin decir nada ya que Celestia subió a su habitación._

 _-De que será de lo que quiere hablar- le pregunta Luna a Sunset mientras que esta se encoge de hombros y ambas siguen el los videojuegos._

Fin de Flashback

Sunset va entrando a Canterlot High y se dirige a su casillero, cuando recoge los libros para la clase de Inglés Conversacional se encuentra con Applejack.

-¿Como amaneciste, Sunset?-le pregunta la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia.

-Podría decir que bien- le contesta Shimmer sin ánimos -La directora nos quiere ver a las siete hoy después de almuerzo.

\- ¿Para que será? - le pregunta la granjera a lo que Sunset se encoje de hombros.

-Solo ve avisándole a las chicas- le pidió Sunset a lo que la chics de piel anaranjada asintió y se retiro. La chica de ojos turquesa hizo lo mismo.

 **Horas mas tarde.**

Las 7 chicas caminaban hacia la oficina de la directora del instituto mientras hacían teorías de lo que sería.

-Yo creo que nos podrá una misión- decía Rainbow Dash confiada.

-No lo creo, además, creo que merecemos un respiro- decía Rarity mientras caminaba y se iba maquillando.

-Sea lo que sea para lo que nos llamara, supongo que será importante- menciono Fluttershy con su suave voz.

-Apoyo lo que dice Fluttershy- hablo Sci-Twi.

-También lo creo- menciono Pinkie saliendo detrás de Sci-Twi, sacándole un susto a esta última.

-Esto me da mala espina- piensa Applejack para sus adentros mientras ve a Sunset, quien camina en silencio para la oficina.

Las chicas llegan y entran a la oficina mientras Celestia tiene un folder en sus manos, mientras que mantiene una cara que refleja una tristeza que le quita la tranquilidad a las chicas.

-¿Que ocurre, directora. Por que mantiene esa cara?- pregunta Sci-Twi acomodándose las gafas.

-Chicas, saben que siempre me gusta que lleguen nuevos estudiantes a Canterlot High. Pero, quien va llegar pasado mañana, causara una gran tristeza en todos- dice Celestia mientras se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero, ¿quien podría ser?- le pregunta Sunset.

-Revisa el folder sobre la mesa, Sunset- le dice la directora mientras abre la puerta- saldré para darles tiempo- dice Celestia retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

La oficina queda en silencio mientras que todas se dan vuelta hacia la mesa y ven a Pinkie con su cabello desinflado más no lacio viendo el contenido del folder.

-¿Pinkie, que te paso?¿Que vistes?- pregunta Fluttershy mientras toma el folder, lo ve y grita tirando el folder al piso, abierto, mientras todas lo miran con asombro, menos Sunset, que lo miran con terror y Applejack, con preocupacion.

-Es... Es...- tartamudea Rarity mientras ve el interior, una foto de una chica de piel dorada, cabello rojo con amarillo y ojos turquesa; y una hoja adjunta, con el nombre de...

-Sunset Shimmer- termina Applejack.

Nadie decía nada, todas se quedaban heladas al ver el contenido del folder.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, esto no esta pasando- empezó a decir Sunset mientras retrocedía y se agarraba la cabeza- esto no puede estar pasándome.

-Cariño…- le decía Rarity a Sunset, aun que ni tenia idea de como calmarla.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡No!- exclama Shimmer con fuerza mientras sale corriendo de la oficina y es seguida por sus amigas.

-¡Sunset, espera!- grita Celestia siguiendo a la chica de cabello rojiamarillo, ya que escucho el grito desde la oficina de su hermana.

Sunset Shimmer corría por los pasillos con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pensaba en como se tendría que separar de sus amigas y el resto de personas que conoció en Canterlot High. Siguió corriendo sin parar hasta la azotea del centro educativo, pero al ir con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas tropezó con una varilla de madera que estaba en el lugar, cayendo y lastimándose levemente la rodilla.

-¡Sunset!- grito Celestia al ver la caída de su estudiante-¿Estas bien?-le hablo mientras que el resto de chicas llegaban.

-Solo fue un moretón- le contesto sin animo para voltearla a ver y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente en los hombros de su directora.

-Oh, Sunset- se limito a responder Celestia- Quisiera que hubiera otra forma.

-Pues si la hay, no la acepte- grito Dash enojada- simplemente no la acepte.

-No es tan simple Rainbow Dash- le dijo la subdirectora Luna llegando a la azotea- nosotros somos un centro educativo publico, no podemos decir que no. Tal vez si la o el estudiante tuviera antecedentes de mala conducta pero la Sunset Shimmer de este mundo es una estudiante ejemplar. Simplemente no podemos decir que no.

-¿No podemos disfrazarte?¿O algo así?- preguntaba Rarity desesperada.

-Señorita Belle, ambas sabemos que no durara la farsa- decía Luna seria.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que despedirnos?- preguntaba Pinkie Pie con tristeza.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer- contesto con pesadez Luna, su rostro reflejaba tristeza- hermana, llévate a Sunset, yo te cubro el resto de la tarde.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunta Celestia que sostenía a Sunset quien acaba de dejar de llorar pero su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Tranquila, ve con ella- le contesto Luna- las veré en casa.

-Gracias, Luna- le paso diciendo Celestia mientras se llevaba a Sunset.

Celestia se llevaba a Sunset mientras que las chicas se veían sin saber que hacer. Fluttershy estaba con suma tristeza igual que Pinkie y Sci-Twi. Rarity estaba consternada sin saber que hacer, Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de explotar y Applejack mantenía un rosto inexpresivo.

-¡¿Y ahora que haremos!?-hablaba desesperadamente Rarity- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!.

-Yo se que haremos-levanto cabeza Applejack, poniendo una sonrisa- le haremos saber a Sunset que donde quiera que valla siempre será nuestra amiga. Subdirectora Luna, ¿Cuándo es que llega la Sunset Shimmer de este mundo?.

-Pasado mañana-le contesto la mujer de ojos turquesa.

-Entonces haremos que Sunset pase un día genial mañana- dice la pelirrubia con animo-¿Quién esta conmigo?.

-¡Yo lo estoy!- Exclama Sci-Twi.

-¡Y yo!- le sigue Fluttershy.

-¡También yo, querida!- le dice Rarity.

-¡Sera un día súper dúper híper extra mega ultra archí recontra divertido!- grita emocionada Pinkie Pie.

-¡Sera un día 100% mas genial!- grita con decisión Dash.

-Subdirectora, ¿cree poder darnos el día de mañana para despedirnos de Sunset?- le pregunta Sci-Twi a Luna.

-Esta bien, hablare con los profesores- le contesto Luna con una sonrisa.

-Yay- exclama Fluttershy.

-Ahora vallan a clase, que yo también moveré mis fichas- le dice Luna al grupo de alumnas.

Todas las chicas se retiraron a sus clases, mientras que Celestia llevaba a Sunset en su automóvil. Los ojos de Shimmer ya no derramaban lagrimas pero toda su cara demostraba una profunda tristeza.

-Sunset, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- se disculpa Celestia.

-No hay problema directora, se que es así- dice la chica de ojos turquesa con dolor- pensé que podría tener una vida aquí pero veo que no podre.

-Sunset, que te vallas no significa que dejaras de ser amiga de todos aquí. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.-le dice Celestia en tono maternal- que tal si vamos a Sugar Cube Corner por un milk shake y nos vamos de compras, para que lleves todo lo que quieras ¿Te parece?.

-Esta bien- le dice Sunset con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Ambas llegan a las pastelería y piden un milk shake; Celestia uno de vainilla y Sunset uno de fresa. Después se van al centro comercial, donde Sunset compra un mini generador de energía y también dos collares con dije del sol cada uno; uno de color rojo y amarillo y el otro naranja con amarillo.

-¿Ambos collares son para ti Sunset?- le pregunta Celestia.

-No, en mi mundo usted tiene la cutie mark de su talento de un sol anaranjado con amarillo, el collar del sol con color anaranjado es para mi; el que tiene rojo es para usted, ya que mi cutie mark es un sol amarillo con rojo. Así ambas estaremos unidas aun que estemos en distintos lugares y no nos olvidaremos- le contesta Sunset.

-Oh, Sunset, yo jamás te olvidare- le dice Celestia abrazando a quien es lo mas parecido que a tenido como una hija- Ahora, que tal si vamos a casa y jugamos con Luna, ya son como las siete y debe haber llegado.

-Ok- le contesta Shimmer con una alegre sonrisa.

Ambas llegan a la casa y Luna las saluda con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Como les fue a ambas?- le pregunta Luna a las recién llegadas.

-Bien, Lulu. Trajimos comida de Taco Bell. Pero ahora si quieres jugamos uno de tus videojuegos, de los que juegas con Sunset- dice Celestia dejando una bolsa en la cocina y regresando vio a Luna con la consola ya conectada y encendida, con Sunset a la par.

\- ¿En cual quieres que te gane, querida hermana?-le dice Luna a voz de reto.

-En el que tu quieras- le contesta Celestia.

 **Horas mas tarde, como a la una de la mañana.**

-El marcador dice: 56 puntos para mi, 58 puntos para Sunset y 57 para Luna. La vencedora es Sunset y yo perdí- dice Celestia con pesar- Me voy a dormir.

-Esta bien hermana, buenas noches- le contesta Luna.

-Buenas noches, Celestia- le dice Sunset.

-Buenas noches Sunset, buenas noches Lulu- le contesta Celestia a ambas.

-Yo me iré a mi cuarto Sunset, buenas noches- le dice Luna a Sunset.

-Buenas noches, Luna- le dice Sunset quien se dirige a su cuarto también.

Ya bañada y cambiada, Sunset revisa su celular por ultima vez y lee un mensaje de Sci-Twi.

-Ven a la estatua a las 10- lee Sunset

Sunset sonríe y deja el celular en la mesa y se duerme.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. El regreso del Atardacer Seguna Parte

**El regreso del atardecer. Parte 2**

Sunset Shimmer se levantaba alegre y sonriente como de costumbre pero de repente llegan todos los recuerdos del día anterior y su cara demuestra lo triste que se encuentra. Empieza a examinar por ultima vez su cuarto. Era de un tamaño acogedor, con las paredes pintadas de purpura con turquesa, con un estante poseedor de varias fotografías con diferentes personas. La pijamada en la casa de Pinkie Pie durante la batalla de las bandas; otra días después de esta tocando música junto a sus amigas; durante el evento de beneficencia de Canterlot High junto a Applejack, Muffins y Fluttershy; el día después de los Friendship Games que fue junto a la nueva Twilight, a la cual apodaron Sci-Twi; otra con Applejack en la fiesta anual de su familia; cuando fue a la Game-con con Luna y Celestia, ella con un traje de Masked Matter-Face y Luna con uno de Girl-do-Well sonrientes y a la par de ellas Celestia con un traje de Hair-iac con la cara mas amargada imaginable; y la visita de hace un par de semana de la princesa Twilight, a la cual apenas llegaron a una tienda de celulares tuvieron que atraparon del desmayo que tuvo por el asombro de todo lo que vio.

Sunset sonrió ante ese ultimo recuerdo pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borra y empieza a alistar cosas en su maleta. Empieza a guardar unos cuantos vestidos, regalos de Rarity y Celestia, pensó que tal vez sus vestidos se adaptarían al cruzar el portal; y si no lo hacían, tal vez la Rarity de Equestria podría adaptarlos para su forma pony. También guardo algunos títulos y medallas que gano, atesorando y guardando con cuidado la de los Friendship Games, después recogió todas las fotografías pero no las metió todavía al bolso sino las metió en una bolsa aparte; guardo su celular y su cargador en su maleta y también su generador de electricidad; además de su diario mágico con el cual a través de este habla con la princesa Twilight; la joven cerro su maleta subiéndola sobre su cama. Cuando se disponía a bañarse su cuarto se abrió.

-Buenos días, Sunset- le saludo Celestia entrando a la habitación- Se que hoy te vas y quisiera que pasaras por mi oficina antes de irte.

-Esta bien, pasare por su oficina- le contesto Sunset con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Te estaré esperando, Sunset. Luna y yo ya nos vamos, adiós- le dice Celestia a Sunset retirándose de la habitación.

Sunset se sienta en su cama a pensar hasta que se le ocurre una idea. Se levanta y corre hacia su baño y se alista para salir. Ya siendo como a las nueve de la mañana, la chica de cabello rojiamarillo agarra su maleta y se coloca el collar que compro con Celestia el día anterior y sale de la casa. Media hora después llega a Canterlot High y se dirige a su casillero, donde guarda su maleta, pero antes saca su diario y empieza a escribir en el.

 **En Equestria**.

Twilight camina junto a Starlight Glimmer en el castillo de la joven alicornio hacia la habitación de la princesa, mientras platicaban sobre algunos asuntos de la unicornio.

-Starlight, debiste haber aceptado ir al pueblo junto a Double Diamond y los demás. No me molesta alojarte en el castillo pero no me gustaría que te siguieras sintiendo culpable por el robo de las cutie marks- le decía Twilight a la unicornio de cabello purpura con agua marino- la ultima vez que vi algo así, Equestria estuvo a segundos de convertirse en una pesadilla viviente.

-No es eso Twilight, sino que no me podría acostumbrar a estar ahi- le dice Starlight serena- aun así espero no estarte molestando.

-Claro que no, de hecho que estés aquí es bastante agradable. Spike me dice que en este castillo enorme, el vivir nada mas los dos le da escalofríos- le comenta Twilight a la unicornio.

-De hecho si es raro- le contesta Starlight a la alicornio con una sonrisa.

Ambas llegan a la habitación de la princesa pero apenas entran escuchan un zumbido, Twilight apenas se da cuenta, gira su cabeza hacia un armario y de este saca levitando un libro café con un sol en la portada.

-Vaya, un mensaje de Sunset- comenta Twilight mientras Starlight mira curiosa el libro.

Twilight empieza a leer en interior del diario:

" _Querida Twilight, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, espero que te encuentres bien. Aquí... bueno tengo algo que avisarte. Ayer me entere que mañana llega a Canterlot High mi contraparte. humana…"_

-¡¿Queeee?!- exclama Twilight al leer lo que le dice Sunset, mientras que Starlight pega un brinco de la repentina reacción de su amiga. Twilight vuelve a dirigir su atención al diario:

"… _y debido a esto ocupo pedirte dos favores: primero que abras el portal a las 6 de la tarde y segundo…"_

Twilight sigue leyendo el diario con una cara que demuestra asombro .

"… _tráelos cuando abras el portal. De cualquier forma te agradezco. Tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer."_

La alicornio toma una pluma y tinta y escribe en el diario:

" _Hola Sunset. Lamento que tengas que abandonar Canterlot High. De todas formas hare lo que me pides. Tu amiga, Twilight Sparkle."_

Twilight cierra su diario y presta atención hacia Starlight que tenia una cara de confusión.

-¿Quién es Sunset Shimmer?- le pregunta Starlight a Twilight.

-Esa es historia para otro día. Pero lo que pidió esta algo difícil. Tendríamos que ir a Canterlot. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?- le pregunta la alicornio a Starlight.

-Esta bien. Creo que deberíamos avisarle a Spike – le contesta la unicornio.

-No será necesario, fue de campamento con las Crusaders, acompañadas de Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow; y Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, que las acompaño el primo de Silver- le contesta despreocupada Twilight- no creo que les pase nada.

-Esta bien- le contesta Starlight tranquila.

-Bien. Tenemos que llegar a la estación para el tren de las 10 de la mañana- le dice Twilight recogiendo una foto de ella y sus amigas, la cual curiosamente mostraba las cutie marks de todas.

-Ok, vamos- le contesta la unicornio y ambas salen del cuarto para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

 **En Canterlot High.**

Sunset guarda el diario en su maleta después de recibir la confirmación de la princesa Twilight y cierra su casillero. Poco después suena el timbre de la escuela dándole un receso a los estudiante. La chica de ojos turquesa se dedica a buscar entre los estudiantes a Photo Finish dando con ella después de un rato de buscarla.

-Hola Photo Finish- saluda Sunset a la chica de gafas polarizadas.

-Sunset Shimmer, que tal, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le contesta Finish con su particular tono.

-Quería saber si podrías sacarme 6 copias a esta foto- le solicita Shimmer a la chica de lentes entregándole una fotografía.

-Esta es la foto que te conseguí para el anuario escolar, cuando llego la otra Twilight Sparkle- le contesta la fotógrafa a la chica de cabellera rojiamarilla- la foto que debería estar nada mas en el anuario el cual no esta listo.

-Siiiii… ocupo que hagas las seis copias pero en marcos diferentes para las seis de la tarde. Anaranjado, amarillo, blanco, rosado, celeste y purpura. Además dos copias de esta foto-le dijo entregándole otra foto- pero una con marco azul y otro en dorado. ¿Podrías tenerlo listo?.

-Yo, Photo Finish, tengo clases en la tarde, sin libres- le contesta a Sunset haciendo que esta se desilusionara- pero el profesor Cranky esta de luna de miel con la profesora Matilda, asi que tengo la tarde libre- termina diciendo Photo Finish haciendo que Sunset sonriera pero la interrumpió- eso si, ¿Cuánto pagas?.

Sunset solo saca de su cartera unos billetes y se los entrega a la chica de lentes polarizados.

-¿Para las seis, cierto?- le pregunta la fotógrafa a lo que la guitarrista asiente- bien, a las seis los tendrás.

-Gracias, Finish- le agradece Sunset a Photo Finish asiente y se aleja caminando.

Sunset observa el reloj, el cual marca casi las diez de la mañana.

-Las chicas me deben estar esperando, ¿Me llevo la maleta?- piensa Shimmer a lo que se dirige a la base de la estatua y ve como llegan el resto de sus amigas.

Applejack llevaba unos jeans vintage y sus típicas botas, junto a una camisa de cuadros color rojo y una camisa blanco por debajo. Llevaba su amado sombrero y su cola de caballo un poco mas arreglada. Rarity lucia unos tacones negros cerrados con pequeñas joyas azules, un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca. Un collar celeste diamante y una pulsera y aretes dorados terminaban por encajar junto a su rostro típicamente maquillado y cabello bien arreglado. Fluttershy llevaba un pantalón amarillo con sandalias cerradas color marrón claro. Una blusa blanca y una bufanda delgada color amarillo con las puntas color rosado claro y una cola de caballo hacia un lado amarrada con un listón color azul claro termina por encajar en la tímida chica. Rainbow Dash lucia una chaqueta color negro de cuero junto a una camisa blanca por debajo. Unos jeans negros y tenis de color similar la terminaban de vestir. Pinkie Pie lucia una falda corta de color azul claro y pantalón color azul oscuro por debajo con tenis blancas con una camisa blanca y chaqueta tipo jeans por arriba de c olor claro. La Twilight humana llevaba una blusa rosada con una chaqueta amarilla por encima, pantalones blancos y tenis rosas.

-Wow chicas se ven grandiosas, pero ¿Para que se vistieron así?- les dice Sunset con asombro.

-¡¿Que no lo ves querida?, iremos a divertirnos juntas!- le responde Rarity con alegría y elegancia.

-Pero… ¿Y sus clases?- le pregunta Sunset a las chicas.

-La subdirectora Luna se encargara de eso, nuestra prioridad eres tu Sunset- le contesta Sci-Twi con confianza.

-Si, Sun, eres nuestra prioridad el día de hoy- le contesta Dash segura- pasaras un día 100% mas cool.

-Así que, ¡primeros iremos de compras!- habla Rarity emocionada.

-Iremos al centro comercial a pasarla súper- le sigue Pinkie Pie casi reventándose de la alegría.

 **Un hora mas tarde en el centro comercial**

Las siete chicas se encontraban caminando en el centro comercial viendo la infinidad de tiendas y lugares.

-¿Y adonde vamos primero?- pregunta Fluttershy


	3. El regreso del Atardacer Tercera Parte

**El regreso del atardecer. Parte tres.**

 **Centro comercial.**

-Y… ¿Dónde vamos primero?- pregunta Fluttershy.

\- Ya tengo un lugar pensado- le contesta Dash a la chica de ojos color calipso.

-¿ Y donde es, cariño?- le pregunta Rarity.

 **15 minutos después de caminar por que Dash se equivoco de camino.**

-¡¿El Laser Tag!?- exclama Rarity casi gritando.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Solo estamos en un espacio oscuro levemente iluminado con chalecos y botas de lucecitas y armas que lanzan laser que son… ¿integibles?- le explica Dash pero de detiene.

-Intangibles, cariño- le corrige la pelimorada.

-Como sea, nadie saldrá golpeado- termina de decir Dash.

-Esta bien, pero ay de ti si mi ropa sale con un rasguño- le advirtió Rarity.

-Esta bien- le contesto Dash si prestarle mucha atención.

Todas entran al local y tras 15 minutos de ponerse la indumentaria para la actividad pasan a entrar al terreno de juego. Dash entra de primera con una gran sonrisa confiada de si misma. Applejack entra y comienza a estudiar el terreno de juego. Sunset entra y empieza a recorrer el terreno en busca de un punto estratégico. Pinkie entra con una gran sonrisa y sale corriendo hacia el interior del laberinto oscuro. Rarity entra con una Fluttershy hecha gelatina de tanta tembladera a un lado y Twilight del otro lado acomodandose los lentes.

 **30 Minutos después.**

Todas las chicas salen con una expresión de cansancio pero con una gran sonrisa, excepto Pinkie que seguía saltando.

-R. Dash tiene 230 muertes- Dice el encargado revisando el arma de Dash

Dash solo se sienta y cruza las piernas diciendo- ja, superen eso.

-F. Breeze 216 muertes.

-No me sorprende, Fluttershy le disparaba a lo que sea que se moviera- menciona la chica científica a lo que la mencionada se sonroja y oculta su rostro con su cabello.

-A. Jack 228 muertes.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima Applejack- le dice Rainbow a la cosechadora.

-Eh supongo que Smile HD es la chica de por allá que se esta comiendo un cup cake- dice el dependiente señalando a Pinkie que efectivamente se estaba comiendo un cup cake- Bueno marco un nuevo record con 250 muertes.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Rainbow Dash a lo que el resto se acerca a felicitar a Pinkie Pie.

-S. Shimmer marco 231 muertes- siguió hablando el dependiente.

-Te supere Dash- le dice Sunset a Rainbow que hace puchero.

-R. Belle 209- Rarity en ese momento se estaba casi bañando en desodorante y colonia.

\- Y T. Sparkle marco 214 muertes.

Fluttershy y Sunset abrazaron a Twilight a modo de felicitación.

Todas las chicas salen del local y empiezan a pensar a que lugar ir. Todas pensaban donde ir hasta que Rarity saca su celular de su bolso y se fija en la hora.

-¿Y que tal si almorzamos?- lanza la pregunta al aire Rarity a lo que el estomago de Applejack responde por ella.

-Bueno, ya respondieron por mi- dice Applejack entre risas a lo que el resto del grupo ríe y todas juntas van caminando juntas.

 **Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria.**

Twilight y Starlight se bajan del tren y empiezan a caminar hacia el interior de la sofisticada ciudad.

-¿Y donde vamos primero Twilight?- le pregunta Starlight a la alicornio.

-Vamos donde mi mamá.

 **20 Minutos después, Librería Twilight Star**

Twilight Velvet esta a punto de cerrar la tienda cuando ve a su hija y a Starlight correr hacia esta.

-Vaya, pero si es mi querida hija- le habla con cara seria Velvet a la alicornio pero voz algo molesta- ¿A que se debe la honorable visita de la princesa Twilight?

Twilight quedo estupefacta de la respuesta de su madre y se acordó de un pequeño detalle: No la visita desde la coronación.

-Lo siento, mamá, es que…- Sparkle intentaba zafarse de la situación pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Creo que cierta joven se olvido que tiene madre y padre ¿Verdad?- le hablo Velvet sosteniéndole una mirada recriminadora aumentando la culpabilidad de Twilight. Pero de pronto empezó a reírse dejando a Starlight con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara y a Twilight realmente estupefacta.

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara cariño, te veías tan avergonzada, como cuando te equivocaste con el azúcar para el pastel de tu padre jajaja- seguía riendo Velvet a lo que Starlight empezó a reírse al comprender la situación- pasen, tranquila Twilight, no estoy enojada contigo pero si deberías visitarnos mas seguido- le dice Velvet a Twilight mientras hace pasar a ambas.

El interior de la librería esta perfectamente limpio pero Velvet las dirige por una puerta por la cual entran y encuentra a Moon Dancer y a la vendedora de libros amiga de esta en una mesa.

-Oh Twilight, ¿Cómo estas?- le saluda Moon Dancer. Se veía mas arreglada, volvió a lucir su melena como antes y usaba una bufanda gris claro.

-Hola a ambas, estoy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- le contesta Twilight

-Desde que me hiciste la fiesta, busque un trabajo de medio tiempo y Book Fly me dijo que la señora Velvet ocupaba una asistente para cuando ella estuviera afuera- le contesta la unicornio color crema.

-Creo que ambas ya se conocen, Twilight, hijita, ¿podrías pasarme los platos sucios de la mesa?- le solicito la madre a su hija.

-¿Cómo?- decía Moon Dancer.

-Si, ella es mi madre- dice Twilight con una sonrisa mientras le pasa los

-Bueno, basta de hablar, que ya hay que almorzar- canturrea Velvet sirviendo un caldo de verduras.

-Muchas gracias señora Velvet- le agradece Starlight Glimmer.

-De nada, cariño- le contesta la madre de la princesa sentándose- Por cierto, no has dicho tu nombre.

-Starlight Glimmer- dice sonriendo

 **25 Minutos después, Canterlot High School.**

Todos los estudiantes estaban en hora de almuerzo, algunos caminando, otros en el comedor del instituto. De pronto se escucha una voz por los altavoces del instituto:

 _-"Buenas tardes queridos estudiantes"-_ Era la subdirectora Luna- _"Espero que estén disfrutando su almuerzo. Se les avisa que después del almuerzo todos deben dirigirse al gimnasio. Y otra cosa, ocupo que Atomic Tom se presente a mi oficina para arreglar el sonido de los altavoces. Sin mas que decir, que disfruten su almuerzo y buenas tardes"-_ termino de hablar Luna.

-¿Para que será?- comentaba Octavia en su mesa, donde estaban Muffins y Sweet Drops.

-Yo escuche que mañana llega una estudiante nueva- le comenta Mistery Mint sentándose a la par de ellas.

-Pinkie me dijo que Sunset se tiene que ir hoy de aquí- le dijo Muffins al grupo.

-Hasta donde entiendo, el mundo de Sunset es una contraparte del nuestro, así como tenemos una Twilight Sparkle es posible que…- razonaba Drops hasta quedarse callada de golpe.

-Bon Bon, no estarás diciendo que…- le decía Lyra a la chica piel crema.

-¿Pero eso que tendría que ver con nosotros?- comentaba Mistery.

-Quien sabe, sea lo que sea para lo que nos llamo Luna lo sabremos ahora.

 **15 Minutos después, Centro Comercial.**

Las siete chicas terminaron su almuerzo. Empezaron a buscar que hacer mientras Sunset pensaba en como estaba la alicornio purpura en ese momento.

 **Librería Twilight Star, Canterlot, Equestria.**

Las 4 yeguas terminaron de almorzar y Moon Dancer y Book Fly se fueron a hacer sus deberes, mientras que Twilight Velvet atendía a su hija y la amiga de esta.

-Estoy segura que no solo viniste para saludarme, Twilight- decía Velvet a su hija.

-De hecho, tienes razón. Quería pedirte un favor, si podías conseguirme 16 de estos- Dijo tomando un libro grueso color café sobre una mesa- pero quiero le que imprimas esto- le dijo Twilight señalando puntos con su casco en la foto traída- también con las de princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia. Dos de cada uno.

-Mmmmm, hace un mes que llegaron estos, no se si quedan- le respondió su madre dubitativa, para dirigirse a Book Fly- Book Fly, ¿Nos quedan de estos?- le pregunto a su empleada.

-Si quedan deben estar en el almacén atrás- le contesta Fly mientras ordenada unos libro en una mesa.

-Bien, si llega un cliente lo atiendes, Moon Dancer debe estar atrás haciendo un inventario- le ordeno Velvet a Book Fly, esta respondiendo con un asentimiento sigue en su trabajo.

Las 3 ponys caminaron mientras Velvet levitaba el libro hasta llegar a un cuarto mas o menos mas grande de lo común, donde se encontraba Moon Dancer levitando un tablón con papeles y un lápiz revisando el inventario del local.

-7 cajas de papel blanco; 12 cajas de pergaminos; 5 cajas de frascos de tinta; 1 caja de 6 paquetes de lápices, dicha que mañana llega el distribuidor;…- murmuraba Moon Dancer, mientras que con el lápiz tachaba en las hojas.

-Moon, ¿Quedaban de estos en el almacén?- pregunto la jefa mientras levitaba el libro.

-Si, están por los cajones con cajas de libretas, están marcados por afuera- le contesto Dancer a la unicornio de melena bicolor.

-Bien, gracias- le contesto Velvet.

Después de encontrar los libros, se dirigieron al cuarto donde imprimen en las superficies de los libros, además del interior. Twilight Velvet después de dibujar el exterior en hojas iba a empezar a imprimir pero les recordó algo.

-Tendrán que esperarse unos 30 minutos- Twilight toma una cara de cansancio- Mientras pueden tomar un libro del que les interese.- Twilight asiente y sale con Starlight Glimmer de la habitación.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Nota: Pido disculpas por no subir el sábado pero tuve varios inconvenientes, aparte de que se me borro parte del capitulo asi que lo tuve que reescribir. El siguiente capitulo es la ultima parte de este inicio.**


End file.
